The present invention generally relates to a resource discovery system and method for facilitating local commerce on the World-Wide Web and for reducing search time by accurately isolating information for end-users. For example, distinguishing and classifying business pages on the Web by business categories using the Standard Industrial Classification (SIC) codes is achieved through an automatic iterative process which effectively localizes the Web.